Naruto Shippuden Future
by unexpectably insane
Summary: A dream which I had about an abstract Naruto Shippuden Plot future. Sasuke kills Itachi and finds it difficult to have any purpose afterwards. A little of SasuSaku. This is mostly accurate to the dream.


**Naruto Shippuden Plot**

Author Notes:

This is a completely abstract suggestion of where the plot may come due to the fact it was a dream I recently had. This is why some things may not make sense, for example: It is set in a city similar to New York and it is set in the future.

I try to stick to my dream as much as possible as far as I can remember and so although I am I great fan of happy endings, this may not be one and some things may not make sense.

This story according to my dream has a little sasusaku although

Enjoy,

Brier.

The night sky peered over the tops of the city skyscrapers which towered over the littered streets. The blackness was settled above an orange haze which resembled the essence of an explosion which never occurred, perhaps warning of the looming danger.

On the tops of the tall city buildings stood Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, Naruto with his peculiarly concentrated expression on his boyish face, Sakura beside him with hand on hip, glancing at the stars vaguely. This was the moment they had all been waiting. Uchiha Sasuke's attempt to finally kill Itachi.

Above their heads floated zeppelin airships the orange haze surrounding each. First a few came in and then more, seemingly out of nowhere. A blur of white could be seen bounding from a skyscraper nearby, catching the eyes of both Naruto and Sakura.

"Narutokun…" whispered Sakura following the white blur.

"I know," Naruto replied, his eyes glinting in the orange light.

They separated, becoming blurs themselves as only ninja can, jumping off the building in separate directions, both aiming for the airships.

Onboard the airship, the interior resembled a high-class sea ship with a dinner hall where people were packed, the air filled with the buzz of chatter. Sasuke weaved through the people with ease avoiding attention. His sharingan could see everything. Finally he would have his revenge on Itachi.

Suddenly Sasuke ducked as an orange figure soared over his head. The figure landed, turning to Sasuke with red angry eyes. At once Sasuke recognized who it was, although did not acknowledge him – Naruto. How much time had passed since their last meeting? Naruto's skin oozed with the familiar red chakra of the demon fox which was sealed inside him. But Sasuke stood unmoved, his thin face bearing no expression, as usual.

"I'll beat you home," yelled Naruto, casting his usual bunshin hand-sign position and charging alongside three of his shadow clones.

Sasuke also charged looking somewhat amused at Naruto's efforts. Except he simply glided over Naruto's head into the back rooms where his brother was waiting. It was so simple to catch Naruto in a genjitsu.

He entered the room. Naruto blindly struggled against another Sasuke, realizing that it was genjitsu, continually being battered by the jitsu. Sakura was quick to come to his aid passing her chakra through him and breaking the genjitsu. Naruto stumbled a little, but was quick to realize that Sasuke had disappeared – that he had gotten away. Anger mixed with horror swallowed him as he saw Sasuke step out of the room with a bloodied katana.

He was hanging his head a little, but looked up maniacally his eyes wide. He charged at Naruto with his katana at incredible speed slicing through Naruto before Naruto disappeared in a smoke cloud – a shadow-clone. Behind him Naruto attacked, eyes red with the fury of the demon fox and with his own concentrated determination, with the spiraling shuriken rasengan, Naruto's speed faster than Sasuke's sharingan could track. The rasengan clipped Sasuke on the shoulder, as Sasuke dodged, blasting his fully-powered chidori into the centre of Naruto's stomach. There was silence as Naruto's clones disappeared in smoke clouds and he toppled to the ground, quickly Sakura seized Naruto and disappeared before Sasuke could create another attack.

Sasuke glanced at his shoulder which bled heavily. The pain did not move him. What was his purpose now? He had finally killed his brother as his brother had the whole clan, and he had now turned on his strongest fallback. His eyes flashed dangerously. The people in the room all seemed unworthy. No more worthlessness! With a murderous yell he raised his katana and swiftly came upon the passengers.

The rain splashed ruthlessly onto the city, the rain mixed with the blood of the airship passengers. The zeppelin airships had all vanished from the air and there was a silence which swept across the city. Sakura stood alone at the foot of a building as the litter clattered through the streets at the mercy of the wind. Tears clouded her eyes and ran down her face, her pink hair in wet clumps. She had taken off her Konoha forehead protector. Above her a figure loomed: Sasuke clad in a white Uchiha open-shirt, his black pants tied with a purple rope. He came to face Sakura, looking unusually distressed. His clothes were splattered in blood.

Sakura jumped back, immediately wary, clutching a kunai. She had an expression of anger and terror on her face as her eyes ran over the mess of his clothes and eventually the pale solemn, now frightened face which she had at first so naively fallen for. But she had grown, and although she had never quite parted from that particular feeling, she knew what he had become and what Naruto had so dearly wanted him to part from.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said stepping forward, his eyes searching for a sign of forgiveness.

Sakura's lip quivered, her eyes swelling with tears as she shook her head silently, refusing to answer.

Sasuke touched his bloody clothes with regret. After his sudden wave of insanity, he had looked back and seen the big picture. Something which he hadn't seen for a long time. And he had then finally appreciated what Naruto had tried to do for him. But it had been too late. And now he was again the weak boy searching for a power, except a different power this time. Sakura trembled her teeth clenched.

"Sakura…I want to go back," Sasuke said, his words as controlled as ever even in his desperation. "I'll go back with you and Naruto."

Sakura shook her head again, without a word.

"But I've done my part. I've killed Itachi." Sasuke said. "There is no more need to seek power. Where is Naruto?"

Sakura crumbled. "He's dead! You killed him!" she shouted through angry tears, bringing her face close to Sasuke's as she yelled. "He's was only trying to help! And you KILLED him!"

"Dead…" replied Sasuke disbelievingly, alarmed at Sakura's sudden anger.

"I hate you!" cried Sakura angrily. "I'll – I'll kill you!" Suddenly she let go, hearing the words that had come from her mouth. What would Naruto have said?

Sasuke looked at Sakura with grief. "Naruto…"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke with sad eyes.

"Sakura…I'm sorry…"

Sakura didn't answer, her cheeks still tear stained, her eyes red and puffy.

"Please, Sakura, I didn't mean…I…Naruto..." Sasuke, for the first time in his life struggled to find the right words. "I want to go back. I want it to be like old times again. With you and Kakashi."

"How can I forgive a murderer?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He looked down, and then up to the sky, and then back at Sakura. He leaned forwards slightly, his hand touching her face lightly as his pale face came close to hers.

Sakura stood silently, tears still flowing steadily. She could feel Sasuke's hot breath on her face.

Sasuke's lips closed in on Sakura's---

Sakura pushed him away her head bowed.

"Don't hate me," Sasuke said.

"There isn't any jitsu in the world which can bring him back," said Sakura quietly. "I'm sorry. I can't forgive you." She turned and left, disappearing into the darkness of the city alley.

Sasuke stood in the Konoha cemetery before two graves. The names on the graves which were scrawled upon the gravestones were familiar to him; Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. It had been a sad fate when Sakura had been killed in action, only a few months after Naruto's death which had affected everyone in Konoha. He bowed solemnly and lay something on their graves. "I'm sorry," he whispered before disappearing as a blur.

The thing that he lay on the graves? A Konoha forehead protector with a single scratch tied around a katana.

That's it folks. I woke up :P


End file.
